1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to memory loading apparatus and, in particular, to a light weight portable reprogramming and data verifier apparatus which may be used to load data into aircraft avionics and electronic warfare and countermeasure systems and then verify the accuracy of the data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are memory loader and data verifier systems which provide the means for loading data into the avionics aboard military aircraft and thereby reprogram the aircraft avionics. These prior art memory loader and data verifier systems are also utilized to load data into the aircraft's electronic warfare and countermeasure systems. In addition, these prior art systems will verify that the data is loaded correctly into the aircraft's avionics and electronic warfare and countermeasure systems.
One such device of the prior art is the Memory Loader Verifier, Model ASM-607MLV manufactured by Texas Instruments, while another such device of the prior art is the Advanced Memory Loader Verifier, Model ASM-607AMLV also manufactured by Texas Instruments.
Each of these prior art devices load new data into the avionics and electronic warfare and countermeasure systems aboard the aircraft and then verify that the memories have been correctly loaded. The new data is loaded via an aircraft's multiplex data bus which generally meets the design requirements of military standard (MIL-STD)-1553. This, in turn, allows for the reprogramming of aircraft on-board avionics and electronic warfare systems.
While satisfactory for their intended purpose which is the reprogramming of military aircraft on board avionics and electronic warfare and countermeasures systems, these memory loader verifier (MLV) systems of the prior art leave something to be desired in that they often do not make use of state of the art high speed electronics which results in these prior art MLV systems having a slow operating speed, being susceptible to failure, and being bulky in size. Further, these prior art MLV systems are very expensive to produce.
With the above and other disadvantages known to prior art memory loader verifier systems the present invention was conceived and one of its objects is to provide a means whereby the avionics on board an aircraft can be reprogrammed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means whereby the electronic warfare and countermeasures systems on board an aircraft can be reprogrammed.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable, inexpensive and compact reprogramming terminal for reprogramming the avionics and electronic warfare and countermeasures systems on board an aircraft.
It is still another object of the present invention to verify that the data loaded from the reprogramming terminal is correctly loaded into the avionics and electronic warfare and countermeasures systems on board an aircraft.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a reprogramming terminal which uses high speed, state of the art electronics technology to allow for the rapid reprogramming of the avionics and electronic warfare and countermeasures systems on board an aircraft.
Various other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of the invention is set forth below.